Placing Reia's Memories Together
While Scooby-Doo and the crew jumps from one level to the next, Kiva went back to the Data-Space with three memories intact. Data Riku: Well done. That's three memories restored. Before you can meet up Scooby, there's one level that is almost impossible to beat. It's located near Manchester, where her accident happened. Kiva: Thanks, Riku and don't worry. - Kiva quickly entered Manchester and sees Reia and Dr. Nefarious battled where he toss her into a corner. Dr. Nefarious: You will pay for what you did to my eye!!! - Suddenly, Kiva knocked Nefarious away from Reia. Dr. Nefarious: What!? Kiva: You leave my sister alone! Dr. Nefarious: You! How is this possible!? You...should be dead!! Kiva: It was a mistake to leave Reia to fight you. You can't keep us apart! Dr. Nefarious: Look at you. Rescuing your daughter from death and what do you do? Run right back to play damsel to a squishy. You're nothing but a pathetic failure. - Reia roared with rage and takes Dr. Nefarious in the skies. Kiva knew that she need someone who can fly other then Reia. So, she contacted Clank. Kiva: Clank, can you hear me? Clank: Loud and clear, Kiva. What do you need? Kiva: Reia is taking Nefarious onto the skies. I need someone so I can keep up with her. Clank: Stand by. - Suddenly, Terra appeared from the skies and sees Kiva. Kiva: Terra!! Terra: Hop in, sweet pea. We have a villain to catch. Kiva: Right. - Kiva gets behind Terra and rides his Keyblade glider. The two flew the skies and found Reia battled Dr. Nefarious in a struggle across the clouds. Kiva: There she is! We gotta help her! Terra: Hang on!! - Terra ram into the fight as all four crashed into an aircraft carrier. Kiva woke up and finds Dr. Nefarious, who is to finished Reia. Reia: *coughs* Kiva: Nefarious!! Dr. Nefarious: Stay out of this, rat!!! Reia: Kiva.. You can't.. Kiva: You leave my sister out of this! You're fighting me now! - Out of nowhere, Nefarious used a piece of machinery and aims towards Reia. Reia: No!! Kiva: Reia!!! - Kiva used a new attack, Zenteszuken, and slided the machinery into pieces. During the process, Dr. Nefarious was sent out of the aircraft carrier, came crashing down. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I think so.. Clank: The previous adventure has been altered. Only one left. Reia: Kiva, why would you save me? Kiva: Cause if Dr. Nefarious hurt you, your heart would've fallen asleep. Reia: He must've learn about pressure points. Anyway, the battle isn't-- Wait.. Are you...from the future? Kiva: Sort of. Reia: I see. You should go before this Kiva sees you. Kiva: Alright. - The future Kiva went back to the Data-Space when the past Kiva ran towards Reia, only relived to see her sister alright. Kiva: Reia! Are are okay? Reia: *coughs* I'm okay. Help me up, will you? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva helped Reia on her feet, but almost collapsed. Kiva then decided to carry her. Kiva: Easy, I got you. Let's go home. - Back into the Data-Space, Riku is waiting for her. Data Riku: That was too close... Kiva: Yeah, it was. Data Riku: All of Reia's nightmares are destroyed. Well done. Kiva: Thanks, Riku. Data Riku: Only one level remains. It's going to take everything you have to destroy the final boss. Kiva: How come? There are no more nightmares left. Data Riku: That's right, but there is a concern on Reia's heart. The Dark Organization has reminded her of fighting Organization XIII. Kiva: Whoa, wait.. Are you saying the Dark Organization came back? Data Riku: No, most of its members are destroyed and Hatchet is still on the loose. I'm talking about Organization XIII, lead by Xemnas. Kiva: Oh! I thought Reia and the others took care of him. Data Riku: She did, but since Xehanort's return, she can't let him take Ratchet as a vessel. That's why an android is created from her. Only you can encourage her to destroy it. For now, only one hero is waiting at the last level. Are you ready to finish this? Kiva: Yeah, let's do it. - The final level pathway has opened. Data Riku: The last level is through here. Good luck out there and remember to stay alive. Don't let your heart fall aleep too. Kiva: I won't, Riku. - Kiva ran to the final level as the stage itself takes place to extreme heights. Category:Scenes